As is known, one of the techniques most widely used for electrically connecting microelectronic devices to other electronic devices or apparatuses is wired connection. To this end, the device to be connected has pads bonded to one end of one or more metal wires, also referred to as “bonding wires.” Frequently, in particular when the microelectronic device operates in difficult environmental situations or in any case mechanical or chemical protection of the ends of the wires is required, the latter are protected, after bonding, by applying covering and protection masses, for example masses of thermosetting resin, such as epoxy resin, or the so-called moulding compound, or gels, such as an insulating gel, for example, potting gel, which protects the bonded ends from humidity.
However, for certain applications, it is difficult to find suitable protection materials. For instance, some materials are difficult to position in a precise way and may spread out and cover even functional parts of the device, thus jeopardizing operation thereof, for example in case of regions that must be free to move for proper operation (such as for sensing physical quantities or for actuation of a microelement), or regions that allow inlet/outlet of a fluid. In other cases, the materials are not chemically compatible with the external environment and may get damaged and no longer ensure protection. For instance, in case of pressure sensors inserted in the chamber for brake fluid, the latter may penetrate into the interface between the potting gel and the contact area, causing delamination and detachment of the gel. In other cases yet, these materials are not compatible and may get damaged or have insufficient performance in case of particular environmental or operating conditions (e.g., when operating at high pressures, they may deteriorate and no longer ensure protection).